1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a centrifugal combustion method using air-flow in a furnace and, in particular, to a centrifugal combustion method using air-flow in a furnace, in which combustibles such as low-calorie wastes with high moisture content, high-calorie plastics and rubbers with low moisture content, and high-calorie waste liquid are completely and rapidly combusted at high temperature by only supplying air into the furnace without auxiliary devices and fuel while a space in the furnace is divided into many combustive sectors by air-flows due to a centrifugal force of air under high pressure rapidly supplied to the furnace and revolved in high speed in the furnace.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method for combusting wastes or waste oil, comprises the steps of supplying combustibles into a combustion chamber in a furnace; igniting combustibles in the combustion chamber with the use of an ignition burner; combusting combustibles with cool air directly supplied to an upper, a mid, and a lower part of the combustion chamber.
However, the conventional method has disadvantages in that high-calorie, low-calorie, and wet wastes are incompletely combusted, and combustion efficiency is low because wastes are combusted with only cool air supplied through a ventilator. Incompletely combusted combustibles remain or end up in a landfill, and so resources are wasted and an environment is polluted. In addition, incomplete combustion of combustibles causes various toxic substances fatal to humans, such as dioxin as well as carbon dust to be emitted into the atmosphere, and the burner is continuously operated and auxiliary fuel (e.g. diesel fuel) is additionally used because incompletely combusted remains should be again combusted, thereby the cost of fuel is high, combustion time is long, and combustion efficiency is lowered.
Furthermore, other disadvantages of the conventional method are that a special burner capable of being used at high temperatures is needed, air is supplied to the furnace under high pressure, and refractory bricks should be constructed inside of the furnace because combustibles are combusted at high temperature, and so combustion cost becomes high. Particularly, a combustion chamber made of metals does not endure high temperatures and thus the chamber is eroded, thereby durability of the furnace is reduced.